I· m sorry
by maestro jedi
Summary: bueno es mi primer fanfics de los padrinos asi que espero que les guste degen comentarios no importa que me digan que dege de escribir y me dedique a la jardineria los aseptare


"I m sorry" se que no vale mucho ya decirlo pero a un así lo siento no se por que lo hice por que no me detuve cuando todavía tenia la oportunidad pero lo único que me importaba era verte sufrir a un cuando en lo mas profundo de mi ser me decía que tenia que detenerme, si te torturaba era por que me hacia sentir estupenda conmigo misma acerté sufrir llorar y que me odiaras esa era la razón de mi vida pero al final todo se salio de mi control todavía recuerdo como si viera sido ayer pero ase ya casi 4 años que ocurrió es ahora tan solo un recuerdo que me persigue sin descanso y me atormentara cada noche por el resto de mi existencia.

Flash back.

Vicky por favor no lo hagas.

Silencio gusano jugaremos a algo llamado Guillermo Ted yo seré Guillermo y tu la manzana.

No lo are y no puedes obligarme.

Así estas son unas fotos donde sales tu y tus ya sabes que.

Fin del flash back.

Todavía recuerdo la expresión de su cara cuando le mostré esas fotografías su semblante cambio en menos de un minuto se puso blanco como la nieve su vos se entre corto no podría terminar ninguna de sus oraciones sudaba como un desquiciado el sabia que yo tenia algo con que chantajearlo para toda su vida en ese momento tenia el control de su existencia.

Su miedo era como una droga para mi era casi como si viera tenido sexo con el, me hacia gozar como ningún otro ser y eso que antes ya había torturado a cientos de niños incluso mas que a el pero el tenia algo que me obligaba a tratarlo mucho peor cada día era algo que no sabría como explicarlo tal ves aya sido su forma de ser, sus esperanzas sus sueños o sus dientes gigantes o quizás esos ojos azules que por algunos momentos me llegaron a hipnotizar pero no podía bajar la guardia había descubierto un secreto gigantesco sobre el era una situación demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar.

Siempre me había preguntado de donde sacaba sus colecciones de revistas o esos globos o por que siempre lo seguían un gato verde y uno rosa o dos perros del mismo color o por que sus peses tenían ese color de ojos por eso decidí ponerme en acción instale cámaras por toda su casa equipadas con micrófonos sensibles en todos los cuartos asta el jardín y el desván cuando nada saldría a mi control al fin termine solo tuve que esperar las cámaras tenían suficiente grabación para grabar durante 72 horas lo cual podría ser mas que suficiente para descubrir algo poco antes que se acabara el plazo volví a ir a cuidar a timmy lo amarre en el sótano sobre un tanque de pirañas y con la boca vendada eso me daría tiempo para poder sacara las grabaciones después solo me dedique a torturarlo asta que regresaran sus padres cada día que pasaba me hacia sentir mejor era como si me estuviera volviendo adicta a el una ves en mi casa saque las grabaciones y me puse a observarlas casi de inmediato descubrí el mas grande secreto de timmy.

Les juro que no la aguantare ni un momento más.

Timmy tienes que ser paciente recuerda ella es tu niñera y no puedes desacerté de ella con magia.

Si además que ni toda la magia del mundo podría salvarte de la hija del mismísimo Lucifer.

Lo se si descubre lo que son los perderé para siempre y eso me dolería mas que cualquiera de sus torturas.

En serio soportarías cualquier castigo que te imponga vicky para que sigamos siendo tus p.

Shff.

A entiendo pero por que no pides algo.

Esta bien pero será por escrito.

Escribió lentamente para depuse dárselo a wanda con sumo cuidado sabia que un movimiento en falso significaría su fin.

No puede ser es imposible.

Shff.

Pero que se supone que aremos si Jorgen se entera.

Shff.

Sin decir nada timmy solo movió la cabeza en señal que el no tenia ni idea de pronto tuvo una idea y sus ojos parecieron recuperar por alguno instantes ese brillo que siempre lo identificaban tomando un lápiz inicio cuidadosamente su plan una terminado de escribir sus deseos, todo saldría bien primero o al menos eso creía sus deseos eran 3 primero deshacerse de las cámaras de seguridad segundo deseo que todas las video grabaciones se destruyeran y por ultimo las fotografías pero se le había olvidado algo vicky no era de las que se dejara sorprender tan fácil claro esta que había fabricado mas de una copia no solo en videos si no archivos de Internet y demás formas de archivas existentes por eso los deseos no fueron tan efectivo como el pudiera desearlo por que era tanta la cantidad de cosas que se tenían que eliminar que al final quedo una copia sin ser eliminada una pagina encriptada dentro de una pagina secundaria en un buscador poco conocido la magia a un siendo tan poderosa no pudo encontrar el lugar dado su ubicación por eso a un que timmy lo deseara no se cumplió a el 100 y eso me dio la ventaja.

Recuerdo lo que le obligue hacer tenia tantas ganas de verlo realizarlas que no dude en poner todas mis energías en que se realizaran mis sueños los primeros castigos eran cosas sencillas pero a un así satisfactorias vestirlo de mujer hacerlo que se declarara a el chico mas popular de su escuela cosas por el estilo lo que mas me gusto fue cuando lo vestí de geisha y lo hice cantar frente a la televisión nacional de costa a costa luego fueron subiendo de nivel haciéndolo caminar sobre carbones encendidos tragar vidrio nada me importaba sabia que el viviría gracias a sus ya saben que pero un día sin que yo lo supiera sucedió algo que cambiaria mi vida para siempre.

Timmy tienes que hacer algo no puedes seguir de esta forma.

Lo se pero no se que hacer.

Que tal si deseas unos helados.

Eres un idiota como se te ocurre que el quiere unos helados en un momento como este.

No lo se el helado me ayuda a olvidar.

Chicos vasta e tomado una decisión.

¿Cuál?

Deseo que traigan a Jorgen Von Strangle.

Estas seguro.

Es un deseo.

Minutos después.

¿Quien deseo que viniera a el mundo mortal?

Fui yo.

A eres tu insignificante pulga dientona que quieres no ves que me agarrantes en medio de mi baño.

Ponte una toalla al menos jorgen.

Si este es un fanfics decente.

O esta bien poof ahora que quieres timmy turner.

Hablar contigo asolas.

Ya oyeron a su ahijado váyanse los llamare cuando termine de hablar con el.

Jorgen yo.

Dije váyanse.

Bien pero si pasa algo no duden en llamarnos.

Largo.

Poof.

Muy bien que querías decirme a solas.

Jorgen lo que te quería decir es.

**5 minutos después**

Que tu que.

Si lo se por eso quería hablar contigo.

Pero ya no pudo continuar en esos momentos la fortaleza de jorgen se callo asta los muslos junto a el por el shock espontáneo ante la terrible noticia.

Creo que esta despertando.

Denle un poco de espacio.

Que tal unos helados.

Cosmo silencio.

¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

Te sientes mejor.

Tu, tu te moleré asta que no quede ni si quiera una subatómica parte de tu ser submolecular.

Jorgen déjalo en paz.

No el a puesto en peligro a todas las criaturas mágicas.

Lo se por eso me gustaría que te llevaras a mis padrinos mágicos.

¿Que tu que?

Lo que oíste deseo que te lleves a cosmo y a wanda a mundo mágico para asignarles a un nuevo ahijado que los sepa cuidar para que así me puedas borrar la memoria y nada de esto aya pasado y si tengo que soportar los castigos de vicky a un cuando ella no recuerde nada lo are.

No implorabas misericordia no pedirás que use mi magia todo poderosa para ayudarte o que solo le borre la memoria a vicky para que así sigas teniendo padrinos mágicos.

No.

Timmy no.

E tomado una decisión así que hazlo ahora.

No puedo creer esto de ti parece ser que as madurado mucho en estos últimos días lo que todavía no entiendo es por que el gran y sagrado libro de las reglas no te quito a cosmo y a wanda en el mismo momento en que vicky te empezó a chantajear.

No lo se.

Tal ves ella todavía no este tan segura de que es lo que vio o que son.

Probablemente pero eso ya no importa solo me gustaría pedirte un pequeño favor.

Haga lo sabia al final te invadió el miedo y me quieres preguntas si de verdad podría ayudarte a superar este problema no es así.

No.

Entonces que es lo que me quieres pedir.

Que dejes en paz a los deseos de la isla de los deseos desechos ya sabes a gary y los demás y otra cosa por favor no hagas que mark chan regrese a Yugopotamia deja que el tome su podría decisión sin mas estoy listo para que lo hagas.

Seguro.

Si.

En ese caso timmy turner procedo a retirarte en este momento a tus padrinos mágicos y a borrarte todo recuerdo de su.

Pero en ese preciso momento.

Gusano toma esto.

Mientras eso pasaba los seres mágicos se esfumaban en un mágico poof jorgen estaba preocupado no había logrado terminar el hechizo timmy recordaba igual que vicky excepto que ya no tenia padrinos mágicos era un momento angustiante un instante después una ráfaga de fuego cubrió la habitación tan rápidamente que en pocos segundos quemo todo sin dar posibilidades a timmy de escapar.

Gusano me oyes estas bien.

Tenia que asomarme a la habitación creí que saldría ileso como siempre pero en ese momento vi la peor escena de mi vida ay estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo quemado retorciéndose de dolor por las quemaduras de primer grado sin cabello la mitad de su cara deforme eso si sin quejarse ni una sola ves como si viera estado preparado para ese final.

No que hecho.

Pude tratar de ayudarlo pero el miedo me domino al fin salía a flote mi verdadera personalidad ser una chica cobarde que abusa de los mas débiles que ella para autocomplacerse y darse seguridad emocional huí dejándolo solo, no recuerdo lo que paso después solo breves momentos la policía llegando a mi casa a interrogarme el arresto el juicio por asesinato en primer grado a mi propia hermana desolada atestiguando contra mi al igual que todos los niños que alguna ves cuide poco después el juez me sentencio a 90 años de cárcel solo por que la pena de muerte no estaba permitida para una menor de edad a un que el jurado y el fiscal trataron de hacer que el juez hiciera una excepción en el caso después me recluyeron en una celda y llevo aquí a dentro desde ase casi 4 años en la prisión todos me golpean por a ver matado a un niño inocente pero los golpes no me duelen sus insultos no me lastiman no siento dolor de ningún tipo mi corazón a sido negado a los sentimientos y les diré por que poco tiempo después de estar recluida ante mi en medio de una nube que apareció de la nada surgieron un sinnúmero de seres.

¿Como pudiste hacerlo?

¿Como puedes ser tan cruel?

No puede ser humana.

Debe ser el mismo demonio en persona.

¿Quien son ustedes?

¿Acaso no reconoces a los seres por los cuales silenciaste la vida de timmy?

Es verdad ustedes son esos seres los de la fotografía ¿quien son los demás?

Silencio mortal aquí solo yo tengo el derecho a hacer las preguntas.

¿Quien eres tú?

Dije silencio y respeto estas ante el mas grande tribunal mágico de todo el universo aquí están representados todos los seres mágicos de la creación y nos hemos reunido para decidir cual seria el mejor castigo para ti.

Yo digo que la sentenciemos a mil años como una lagartija.

No mejor ay que convertirla en una figurita de chocolate y ponerla a que se derrita lentamente en medio del desierto del Sahara.

Mejor ay que meterla en un agujero lleno de serpientes.

Todas son buenas ideas pero creo que yo tengo la solución.

Todos guardaron silencio ante esa vos profunda y casi misteriosa que paresia salir de las más profundas sombras de la oscuridad.

Hades ¿que ases aquí?

Solo mi trabajo así que a un lado e venido a ponerle punto final a su existencia tan miserable.

Que estas diciendo ya sabes las reglas ningún ser mágico puede matar a nadie.

Te olvidas de algo jorgen yo no soy un simple ser mágico yo soy el dios de el inframundo y de la muerte así que a un lado esto será rápido a un que creo ¬¬ que es demasiada piedad para ella.

En ese instante sentí como mi vida salía de mí ser lentamente de pronto algo paso apareció una luz segadora ante todos nosotros regresando mi vida a mi.

Alto hades deja en paz a la chica.

Quien eres tú para decirle algo a un dios.

Soy un enviado de la fuerza mas poderosa del universo y tu sabes muy bien quien es el.

No puedes ser tú.

Se parece pero no puede ser el.

¿Timmy?

En ese instante vi como los seres mágicos se lanzaron ante la nueva aparición tratando de abrazarlo pero no se pudieron acercar a el.

Pero que.

Lo siento no se pueden acercar a mi estamos en un plano diferente de la existencia y solo estoy aquí por que el bien aventurado me a mandado a impedir este acto de brutalidad.

Ósea que en verdad estas.

Muerto en cierto sentido si pero en un sentido mas amplio no existe la muerte solo ay un cambio en nuestra existencia bueno tengo que partir pero antes tengo algo que hacer.

Diciendo eso se acerco a mi y por fin pude verle su cara no podía creer quien era ay ante mis ojos estaba el pero si yo lo mate yo lo vi morir y no hice nada para tratar de salvar su vida no podía ser el pero en lo mas profundo de mi ser algo me decía que si era el trate de tocarlo pero el miedo me invadió y no pude si quiera mover un músculo en ese momento sentí como el toco mi cabeza pude sentir en ese momento una paz en mi interior asta ese momento desconocida para mi .

Te perdono.

Fue lo único que me digo para en ese momento desaparecer a el igual que todos los demás seres era algo lentamente serré los ojos y caí en medio de un llanto descontrolado al fin podía dejar salir todo el enojo y la frustración de mi ser poco después de ese suceso se sucedieron 2 años mas pero a mi me parecieron como un soplo en mi vida perdí el ritmo del las horas y de los días, poco después cumplí 21 años lo que significaba que era mayor de edad en ese instante se me notifico que se me había cambiado mi sentencia por presiones que la gente realizaba contra el estado pasaron 6 meses mas ahora en una celda especial para ese momento nadie me vino a visitar ni si quiera mi familia y no los culpo supongo que a nadie le importo en esta vida.

Espero que te ayas arrepentido de tus pecados hija mía así el todo poderoso te perdonara por el terrible crimen que as cometido.

Lo se padre lo se y gracias por tomarse la molestia de darme los santos oleos.

Sin decir mas el padre salio me quedaban solo 6 horas para mi ejecución por inyección letal y a un que la mayoría de los condenados parecen estar fuera de si para ese momento en mi había por alguna extraña razón una paz.

Estas lista.

Si.

Andando.

Lentamente camino hacia la camilla donde me acostaron a mi lado además de los guardias va el sacerdote que me dio los santos oleos recitando una oración para que el creador se apiade de mi alma minutos después estoy sobre la camilla solo siento el primer piquete se que ya no tengo salvación pero a un así usando mis ultimas fuerzas logro decir lo que oculte desde el día que te conocí.

Te amo.

Fin.

Bueno espero que le aya gustado es mi primer fanfics de los padrinos mágicos y bueno no se que les aya parecido XD me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones si les gusto si es un asco si debería de dejar de escribir y dedicarme a prender a ser figuras de papel no duden en decírmelo bueno asta la próxima y recuerden

Que la fuerza los acompañe


End file.
